Mad Hatter
by Soryu00
Summary: Break estava de joelhos apoiado sobre uma mesinha. Fui correndo para lhe dar apoio, quando cheguei lá vi que de sua boca saia sangue. Ele tossiu. Mais sangue saiu. provavelmente saia Break x Sharon/não tenho certeza ainda, não é yaoi XDb
1. Chapter 1

Primeira fic \o/ Espero que esteja boa XDD eu estou tentando ser o mais fiél possível aos personagens mas como não fui eu que os criei provavelmente vou errar em algumas coisas x___X''

Até agora o único casal que vejo a vista é Break e Sharon, mas talvez mude, né D:''

Espero que gostem ^^/

-------------------------------------------------

Break observava, recostado na janela, o feixe de luz que surgia no meio da cidade e cortava o céu.

-Waaaaaaaaaaah! Mas que belo trabalho aqueles três fizeram, não acha, Sharon-chan?

Ele me questionou sem me olhar, tomei mais um gole de chá e sorri.

-Parece que tudo está saindo como você queria, Break.

-Hm... sim. - Falou em um tom desanimado e olhou para mim com um sorriso cansado, colocou a mão sobre o rosto e continuou. -... porém eu não esperava que Gilbert tivesse um sentimento tão...forte por aquele pirralho.

-Ora, ele passou 10 anos em busca de Oz-sama, o que você esperava?

Nesse momento Break sentou-se a minha frente e colocou um garfo com bolo na boca.

-Tem razão.

-Gilbert ser leal à Oz te atrapalha, Break?

Por um instante um olhar gelado me encarou antes de ser substituído por uma expressão enigmática.

-Quem sabe...

Tomei mais um gole de chá. Break as vezes era tão infantil, tudo e todos para ele não passavam de peças, óbvio que não entenderia o sentimento compartilhado entre Oz e Gilbert.

-Bom, vou me deitar.

Me levantei calmamente e me dirigia ao corredor quando fui abordada por sua voz.

-Boa noite, Sharon-chan!

Disse com um sorriso gentil e divertido, olhei uma última para ele, retribuindo o sorriso e me dirigi ao meu quarto.

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primeiro cap. foi curtinho \o/ Prometo que os próximos vão ser maiores o-o'' espero que tenham gostado (2) e lembrem de deixar um review 8D você deixa um autor feliz e com vontade de continuar a história com esse simples ato XP

- Mandem criticas, sugestões, aceito também outras idéias/casais/qualquer coisa que queiram, quem sabe aparece e me dá mais idéias né o-o


	2. Chapter 2

Como novata estou apanhando do fanfiction ç.ç'... * se enrolando um monte pra mexer * como o outro cap foi minusculo(xD) eu postei mais esse o-ov depois vai ser um por sábado ok? ^^

-----x-----

**Capítulo 2**

Fui acordada por risadas e gritos. Antes de me levantar e trocar, fiquei um tempo na cama olhando para o teto, não que isso fosse muito interessante, mas de algum modo eu tentava juntar anergia através desse ato. Suspirando, sai da cama e me troquei. Coloquei um vestido menos armado dessa vez, me olhei no espelho e ali, Eques apareceu .Fiquei em silêncio enquanto ela me olhava. Por fim, concordei com a cabeça.

-Sim, certo. Entendi.

Após minha resposta, Eques abaixou a cabeça e desapareceu. Suspirei mais uma vez e fui para a sala principal.

-Coelho estúpido!

-Cabeça de alga!

-Ei... você dois...

-Eu deveria te matar agora mesmo sua...- Gilbert pegou sua arma e a apontou para Alice, que não se deixou abalar e manteve seu ar superior.

-Hunf! Tente se quiser, humano inútil! Acha que algo assim seria capaz de me deter?

Pelo visto, Oz-sama não estava conseguindo acalmar aqueles dois, talvez já estivesse na hora de eu intervir.

-Bom dia. Já tão agitados pela manhã?

Entrei calmamente na sala e eles imediatamente pararam a discussão. Gilbert colocou uma das mãos atrás da cabeça e guardou a arma, Alice ficou me olhando de onde estava e apenas abaixou a cabeça, enquanto que Oz veio ao meu lado e segurou minhas mãos respondendo-me com um cara um tanto... abobada?

-Bom dia, Sharon-chan!

Dei uma pequena risada e tirei minhas mãos das dele.

-Então...- Me sentei à mesa e me servi um pouco de chá. -... qual o motivo da discussão?

-Ah... é que... - Oz começou, mas foi interrompido por Gilbert.

-Esse coelho estúpido! Por sua culpa tenho que comprar o triplo de comida! Você consegue ser pior que Break!

-Ora, como se atreve?! É você que não come nada e acha que todos são assim. Não é verdade, Oz?

-Na verdade Alice...

-Não o use como desculpa!

-Ele é meu servo, eu posso fazer o que quiser com ele!

-Ein... vocês poderiam parar de brigar?

-Quieto, Oz!

Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, mais uma vez eu ia ter que intervir ou Alice acabaria quebrando a mesa e Gilbert a cadeira.

-Ora, ora, o que vocês acham de tomar um chá e acabar com essa discussão?

Os dois me olharam irritados e eu me mantive sorrindo, por fim, sentaram-se à mesa como pessoas civilizadas.

-Gilbert?

-Sim, Sharon?

-Onde está Break?

-Ah, ele... - Gilbert olhou para a janela e depois para mim com um olhar meio confuso e aborrecido. -... falou que tinha que passar pela Base da Pandora.

-Seria para visitar Vincent Nightray?

-Não sei ao certo.

O que Break pretendia? Ele nunca gostou de ir para aquele lugar. Será que ele encontrou algo referente a 100 anos atrás?

Fiquei refletindo enquanto tomava meu chá. Olhei para meu relógio de bolso e finalmente decidi. Podo-me de pé comentei para os outros.

-Vou até a Pandora.

Gilbert também ficou de pé.

-Vou com você.

-Não precisa. Vou apenas discutir coisas com Break, você pode ficar aqui e tomar conta de Alice.- Nesse momento ele olhou para a garota irritado, e esta retribuiu da mesma forma.

-Não há neces...

E de Oz-sama. - Falei antes que ele concluísse a frase.

Gibert concordou comigo e me deixou partir sozinha. Foram 10 minutos até a base, onde fui recebida por vários condes, duques e outras pessoas. Mesmo que não gostasse, deveria agüentar essa parte, foi um longo tempo no qual tive que ficar conversando com ele e ouvindo suas preocupações a respeito dos Baskerville.

-Por favor, me digam, onde se encontra Break?

-O lorde Xerxes encontra-se no próprio quarto, lady Sharon.

-No quarto? Vocês sabem o motivo?

-Não, lady, ele chegou e foi direto para lá.

-Bem, se me derem licença vou visitá-lo.

-Claro, até logo.

Segui então para o quarto indicado. Quando cheguei perto da porta ouvi alguém tossindo, ia bater na porta mas o som de porcelana quebrando e algo batendo no chão me fez entrar de uma só vez.

-Break!

Break estava de joelhos apoiado sobre uma mesinha. Fui correndo para lhe dar apoio, quando cheguei lá vi que de sua boa saia sangue. Ele tossiu. Mais sangue saiu. Com certo esforço eu o levantei e deitei-o sobre a cama. Fui até o banheiro e voltei com uma toalha molhada. Break havia desmaiado. Puxei uma cadeira e sentei-me ao seu lado, pondo o pano sobre sua testa. Depois de um tempo acabei adormecendo sentada na cadeira.

-----x-----

Espero que tenham gostado \o/~ e é isso... eu acho . ah sim, sim, reviews não matam ;D (eu acho xP)


	3. Chapter 3

Oi, oi \o/ aqui está um terceiro capítulo, como prometido XD' agradeço aos reviews e aos incentivos externos que estou recebendo \o/ e vamos a fic 8D...

-----x-----

**Capítulo 3**

Quando abri os olhos novamente, Break não estava mais deitado. Fiquei de pé, olhando em volta, a sua procura. Ouvi, então, vozes que vinham do banheiro. Fui até lá, e por algum motivo, decidi ouvir a conversa por trás da porta fechada.

-Até quando acha que vai poder fugir, Gato de Cheshire?

Ele falou, sua voz soou carregada e ele parecia cansado.

-Gato de Cheshire deve proteger as memórias dela...

Essa não era a voz de Break, era mais esganiçada... então, havia outro alguém ali além dele!

-Odeio seres que se portam mal pelo bem dos outros.

-Cheshire não vai permitir, NÃO VAI!!!

A estranha voz estava ficando fora de controle, eu sabia o que viria a seguir se isso continuasse, Break liberaria o poder do Chapeleiro Louco. Se fizesse isso, como mínimo desmaiaria outra vez, mas no pior dos casos...

-BREAK!

Abri a porta e entrei, ele desviou de algo e ao me ver arregalou os olhos.

-Sharon!

Uma nuvem negra me atingiu e eu fui lançada contra a parede, eu bati a cabeça com força, o que fez com que começasse a sangrar.

-Tsc...

O Gato de Cheshire sumiu pelo espelho e Break veio correndo me segurar de forma que eu ficasse sentada.

-Sharon! O que você fez?

Ele colocou a mão na minha cabeça, sobre o machucado, por algum motivo ele parecia aterrorizado.

-Se você usasse o Chapeleiro Louco no seu estado, você...

Eu estava sem forças, mesmo assim tentei ficar de pé, o que resultou em uma tentativa fracassada. Minha cabeça estava doendo. Aquele vestido não me deixava respirar. Fui surpreendida quando Break me levantou em seus braços e me levou até a cama. Ele fez com que eu me sentasse ali e enfaixou minha cabeça.

A dor já estava passando, e eu estava voltando a ter mais consciência do que estava acontecendo quando Break se levantou.

-Sharon, por que fez isso?

O olhar dele era severo, para meu próprio espanto, percebi que eu tremia levemente de medo.

-Break, eu...

Ele ficou de costas e me interrompeu.

-Não precisa fazer esse tipo de coisa por mim, já falei que acho desprezível esse tipo de gente.

Então era isso. Novamente esse assunto. Não deveria ser surpresa. Eu sorri, um sorriso fraco, mas que de alguma forma eu queria que fosse forte o suficiente para mostrar que eu não me importava. Mais uma tentativa falha, não só por ele estar de costas e não poder me ver.

-Sim, eu sei.

Silêncio. Ele continuou sem me olhar. Fiquei de pé e fui até a porta.

-Então vou indo, nos vemos em casa. Gilbert e Alice devem te-la destruído, então é melhor que eu me apresse... - Ele não fez nenhum movimento -... não volte muito tarde.

Então, sai. Me impressionou que eu pudesse andar com um ferimento tão grave na cabeça, talvez meu sentimento, meu desejo de sair de lá fosse mais forte. Passei reto por todas as pessoas, sem dar-lhes maiores explicações sobre a faixa manchada de sangue na minha cabeça.

Subi na carruagem. Mas antes que pudesse partir, ela foi abordada por um loiro que tinha um olho de cada cor. Me esforcei ao máximo para não perder a calma.

-Sim, Vincent?

-Só queria assegurar-me que você estava bem.

-Estou. Foi uma batida fraca, nada sério.

Ele deu aquela velha e característica risada de deboche seguida por um sorriso da mesma forma.

-Deveria tomar mais cuidado, Srta.

-Agradeço a preocupação, mas se não se importar, gostaria que me deixasse partir, seu irmão e uma convidada devem estar destruindo a mansão.

-Convidada? Bom, conversamos depois. Mande lembranças a Gibert.

-Mandarei.

Dizendo isso a carruagem partiu. Eu respirei fundo, suspirei e tratei de acalmar a mim mesma.

-----x-----

E assim termina mais um capitulo XD queria agradece as pessoas que me dão ideias/apoiam x_x' elas estão sendo muito importantes e pacientes comigo por me ouvirem na minha longa discussão sobre como pode ser cada cap. Então é isso. Ah é, Reviews não matam e deixam um autor feliz ;D


End file.
